The First
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: She was the first female to be a Xiaolin Dragon. She was the first to tie with Dashi in a fight. She was the first to be drawn to the Heylin by Hannibal Roy Bean. She was also the first, and the only, person that Chase Young truly loved. Chase/OC


**Me: Who wants to do it? ^^**

**Dashi: I will! :D**

**Chase: For God's sake man! Have you no dignity? Why would you do it?**

**Guan: I thought we had all agreed, if she EVER asked us that, we would run away!**

**Dashi: ... Um, relax guys. She's talking about the disclaimer.**

**Chase and Guan: ... Oh. Right.**

**Dashi: Ai-chan doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown! Unfortunate because I think she has cool ideas. But she only owns Kaze. Let it begin! ^o^**Here the new Xiaolin stood before them, wearing a crisp and clean new uniform. Red that clung tightly to the future Dragon's body, ending at the thighs, and a black sash tied securely around the waist. Light blue hair was cut short around the soon-to-be Dragon's face, and sharp blue eyes matched as they scanned across each of the monks already here.

* * *

First Dashi - respectable enough, though sometimes a bit of a slacker, but he stood up for what he knew was right. Then Guan - honorable and strong, usually the one who talked Dashi out of nonsense and also talked him out of laziness. And finally Chase Young - the odd one out, the one with the unusual name, loyal as he was competitive but that competitiveness being his only crippling weakness.

Those sapphire eyes sized each of them up, seeming to see into their very souls. The azure orbs pierced through one at a time, analyzing which of them would be a challenge for their owner.

"I present to you," the Grand Master of the Xiaolin temple announced, sweeping his arm toward the newest trainee, "the one who shall fulfill the prophecy. The one who will become the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind... Kaze Namikawa!"

And the owner of those dagger eyes was a woman.

She was pretty enough, of course. But around here, pretty girls were hardly ever taken seriously. So it was a good thing she wasn't _too_ pretty (especially with that short hair). Average, really, though it didn't stop some of the Xiaolin monks' eyes from rolling out of their heads. That was what the temple got, they supposed, for hardly ever having women around...

The woman, Kaze, looked to the Grand Master, then bowed appropriately to him and her fellow soon-to-be Dragons. She did not curtsy as most women did; she bowed, bending at the waist and clasping her hands behind her back in a gesture of trust. However, it was apparent that she did not fully trust at least one of them, for she did not dip her head as she bowed. Instead, as was the way of a true warrior, she kept the top part of her head and her eyes up. Her icy eyes stabbed through all of them as each wondered if he were the one that she did not trust - or if she was simply a guarded and mistrusting person and didn't really trust any of them.

"I am pleased to be among you, Xiaolin warriors," she said as she stood to her full height. She was about as tall as Chase was, maybe just slightly shorter than him. She was still dwarfed by Guan though. "I am eternally grateful that you allow me to train alongside you."

The Grand Master put a hand on Kaze's shoulder. "We must all leave you now, Kaze. The divine tradition states that once all four Dragons are found, they must be left to bond with each other." He withdrew his hand and turned to leave with the others. "I will return when the moon is in the sky. Make the most of your time."

With that, he and the rest of the monks made their departure.

Kaze stared after them for a moment, then turned to face the three men. She gave a smile, her eyelids drooping halfway, then nodded to them. "It is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all ours, of course," Dashi commented, bowing his head to her. "Never has there been a woman being trained as a Dragon. We are most honored."

An odd half-smile made its home on her red-painted lips. "I _am_ the only girl here, aren't I?" She still had not brought her hands from behind her back. "Do any of you _boys_ know why that is?"

"Because you are worthy of the title?" Chase said. It was more a question that an actual statement, and he inched back a little as he uttered it. Neither of his peers could really blame him though. This woman's eyes tore through you like a blade; who knew what she might be able to do if she actually _had_ a blade in her hands?

"No." She then proved _herself_ to be the untrustworthy one. From behind her back she produced three senbon, and launched them at her teammates. She seemed to get some delight from the fact that Chase and Guan dodged theirs just barely, eyes alight with surprise, but the third one had pinned Dashi's sleeve to the temple wall.

Chase simply glared at her, having caught the senbon she threw towards him. "Then please, Kaze, enlighten us."

"Gladly," she shot back with a smirk. It is because I am the best where I come from. And if any of you are thinking of trying to surpass me, you had better think again. I have always been the best and I will always _be_ the best. I strive for perfection and _you _three..." She stalked over to Dashi and yanked her senbon from his sleeve, releasing him. "You are a shirker, always having to be coaxed to work and awoken from far too frequent sleep, therefore possessing few skills." She walked to Guan and swiftly pulled the next senbon from the ground before his feet. "You are an analyst, taking too much time between your assessment of the situation and your first strike, therefore bearing too many injuries." She looked down on the both of them as she moved to Chase, who was lazily twirling the senbon he'd caught.

Kaze's eyes twitched at the man who had enough gall to pretend he had no interest in her. "And you are..." she began, and reached for her senbon.

Chase, however, was unwilling to let her have it. He held it from her reach and hid it behind his back. "Too obvious, diving right for it like that."

She snarled and flipped over him and made another grab for her senbon. This time he tossed it in the air and caught it with the other hand. "Quite poor for a stealth attack if you ask me. You'll have to do better than that."

She was becoming irritated now and dug her nails right into his arm. Not seeming to mind all that much, he simply twisted his arm back and stabbed her in the wrist with the senbon. He then proceeded to flip her onto the ground. She landed on her back with a disturbing snapping noise echoing as she hit the dirt. "Really, are you even trying?" Chase sighed, beginning to boredly spin the senbon once more, paying no heed to his own aching wrist.

Kaze picked herself off the ground, holding her bleeding wrist, and shot an extremely sharp glare at the soon-to-be Dragon of Fire. "What the hell is your problem? That's mine!"

Chase shrugged. "I find it an interesting toy. Would you like it back?"

"Yes! You stole it from me, asshole! Of course I want it back!"

"If you want it back, you must try to get it from me."

"I've tried already! You won't let go of the damn thing!"

Chase chuckled, a smirk forming. "You've not tried everything yet. You have only tried offensive measures, and they haven't worked, have they? So obviously you have to try something other than just blindly coming at me."

Kaze huffed, realizing what he was getting at. She walked closer to him, so that they were nearly chest to chest, and held out her hand expectantly, allowing blood from her wrist to drip on the ground. "Give it back."

"Hmm..." Chase looked from her to the senbon. "No."

Her shoulders shot up to her ears and her face turned red. "_Give me the damn senbon back_!"

"I will not comply as long as you continue to antagonize me about it. Why don't you try being a little nicer, like women are supposed to be?"

Her lip curled and her fists clenched by her sides. "_Y-You sexist_!"

"Just do it already!" Dashi complained, trying to find any way he could fix the tear in his sleeve that her other senbon had created. "Unless we find a way to get along we're not going to _make_ it till sunset!"

Kaze took some deep breaths, then cleared her throat. She held her hand out again, but this time more meekly instead of demanding. "May I... _please_... have my senbon back?"

Finally Chase gave her a smile. "Of course you can! Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He placed the needle in her hand. "There you are, my friend."

For a moment Kaze just stood there, still as the eye of a storm, staring at her senbon. It was clear that she was shocked, her mouth hanging open in a little "o" shape. "Wha... I... _you mean that's all it took_?" she shrieked angrily, giving the senbon another toss at Chase.

He caught it again, not so much as batting an eye. "Sometimes we must be willing to take unconventional measures when dealing with opposition. We must be unafraid to try that which we think will not work. Because even though we _think_ it won't work, it just might." He held up her needle. "Would you like this back?"

"It's starting all over again," Dashi moaned, leaning against the wall.

Kaze took a breath, then nodded. "Yes. I would like it back. May I have it?"

"Very good." Chase handed her the senbon. "You've learned something."

She shoved the needle back in her pocket with the others. "I suppose so."

Chase then bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to have taught you something of value." He then straightened. "So... you never said. While Dashi is a shirker and Guan is an analyst..." He pushed some hair behind his ear. "What am _I_?"

Kaze seemed to contemplate this. After a moment she got to her knees and with one knee on the ground and her other up with her foot flat, she bowed to him, hands making prints in the dirt. No one could see her mischievous smirk as she hung her head. "A challenge. Therefore... I will enjoy my time here."


End file.
